disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Visit From Afar
A Visit From Afar is a comic inspired by The Lion King. Plot Simba is lying beside a river, complaining about his boredom. No sooner has he done this, however, when a cry for help rings out across the savanna. Upon closer inspection, Simba finds a strange creature drowning in the river, all the while yelling for help. The cub asks the animal what he is, but the drowning creature snaps back that he needs help, not insults. Apologizing, Simba throws the animal a branch and pulls him to shore. Once safely on the ground, the creature introduces himself as Eiso the penguin. Simba, in turn, tells his new friend that he is the son of the Lion King, a native of the Pride Lands. Despite this friendly greeting, the newcomer proceeds to complain about his new environment, particularly in relation to the bugs and the heat. At last, he proclaims that it is indeed a strange land. Simba, in his defense, shoots back that Eiso himself is strange. Greatly angered, the two nearly get into a fight. Simba tells the penguin to go home, but Eiso explains that he has no method of leaving. Cheekily, the cub replies that maybe Eiso doesn't want to leave, considering how beautiful the Pride Lands are. At this, the penguin points at the distant mountains and proclaims that they are white in his land and sometimes even transparent. Simba scoffs at this, not believing him for a second, and argues that the Pride Lands are just as beautiful. Eiso is unconvinced, so Simba decides to take him on a tour of the kingdom. Throughout the tour, the cub shows his new friend a herd of antelope, a grazing giraffe, a striped zebra and even a solitary gorilla. Eiso, however, remains unimpressed. He explains to the cub that there are creatures in his land over thirty feet long. Annoyed by Eiso's bragging, Simba gives in to his exasperation and begins to shove Eiso toward the grand finale of the tour. A bit later, Simba and Eiso sit side-by-side, watching the sunset together. Even Eiso admits that it is beautiful. He ruins the moment, however, when he begins to speak of the northern lights back home. Sure enough, Simba is annoyed and tries to get Eiso to journey back to his home, but the penguin once more explains that he has no way of leaving. Suddenly, a bird swoops down and proclaims that he has heard the entire conversation. Scooping up Eiso in his talons, he offers the penguin a ride home, so he himself can get a view of the mysterious arctic land. Simba is glad for Eiso to go but, at the same time, still curious to hear what the eagle will think of the penguin's land. Much later, at the South Pole, Eiso has happily returned to his family. The penguin exclaims to his fellow penguins that their land is truly beautiful and no one could ever think otherwise. The eagle, however, sits on the sidelines, shivering. Category:Comic stories Category:The Lion King